Chrome in the Morning Light
by Abby Ebon
Summary: Minutemen. Slash. ZekexVirgil. “Hey, great bike, lots of shinny chrome gear things…” Virgil sometimes wished Charlie knew when to shut that genius mouth of his – this was one of those many, many, times.
1. Chapter 1

**Chrome in the Morning Light **

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer; I do not own Minutemen; more to the point I do not own Charlie, Zeke, or even Virgil...-_pouts_-

Warnings; Zeke and Virgil make a cute couple – simply because they are so _adorably_ awkward around each other…-_coughs_- This is a "my version" of the original Disney movie "Minutemen", and it is, of course, going to be a slash story between Virgil and Zeke...

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Hey, great bike, lots of shinny chrome gear things…" Virgil sometimes wished Charlie knew when to shut that genius mouth of his – this was one of those many, _many_, times. Virgil, upon waking up this morning had had no inclination to be beat up before school – but Charlie just _had_ to open his mouth, and tell the freakishly tall school outcast that he wasn't allowed to ride a motorcycle on the pavement. Dressed in black leather, in a black helmet, it all managed to make a very intimidating sight – not that he needed any help with that annoyingly natural tendency to tower over most of the student body.

Virgil's mouth went dry as he lifted his helmet, his brown hair was messy – at least he wasn't "perfect" enough not to get helmet hair, Virgil had a moment to muse on that fact before startlingly blue eyes met his own. There was something frightening about being caught in that gaze, something that made Virgil's senses sing out in alarm, and something that froze him to the pavement.

That was, until he felt Charlie's slick tongue lick at his palm. Virgil remembered then why he had put it over Charlie's mouth to stop the younger boy from talking the blue eyed motorcyclist into deciding to beat them, or otherwise hurt them. Being a senior nerd didn't stop the bullies; Virgil had learned that the hard way.

Aware now of the blue eyed motorcyclist staring them down, Virgil was quick to push Charlie away from him, and into the school, where their first class was starting.

It was Virgil's first class, and the blue eyed motorcyclist was in it – he didn't seem at all interested in history, in fact, if Virgil were perfectly honest, he seemed quite bored with it. Bored enough to be scribbling his name onto his folder, with ever increasing force – Virgil wondered if he often broke pencils.

Even so, Virgil couldn't help himself as his curiosity drove him to lean over to glance at the other boy's name.

Zeke.

In all truthfulness it fit the blue eyed motorcyclist to a T.

In perfect Charlie-ness, as in, the worst and most embarrassing timing ever. His friend, a naturally short fourteen year old boy genius arrived to announce to the class that Virgil Fox was needed. Not for anything, oh no – but for _Science Club_. It was a perfectly mortifyingly way to start the day, and despite is half-joking attempt to make an excuse for his own absence in a class he was quite obviously attending – it, obviously enough, fooled no one.

So, Virgil left, trying not to read too much into the, by now, familiar feeling of being stared at, one that only the blue eyed motorcyclist "Zeke" could invoke.

Virgil would always remember the first day of senior year, mostly because of Charlie. As they walked down the hall to the science classroom, he had no idea that he would – by the end of the week- be time traveling. Charlie created the blueprints, he even perfected the theory – Virgil did not question the hows and whys of it.

After three years of dealing with a boy genius inventor, Virgil knew that asking questions would only result in confusion. Oh, Charlie tried any which way to explain, but something within Virgil prevented him from grasping the whole of it, so he hugged the fringes and soothed himself with the knowledge that most adults would not understand Charlie's genius. He was only a senior nerd seeking to become a "game show host" – or so he told everyone who bothered to show the faintest interest.

In truth, he knew it was very likely he would end up "translating" Charlie-speak for the rest of the non-genius' of the world. Not that he minded that, Charlie was a fourteen year old senior, he had more colleges begging him to go to them, then most dogs had fleas – all of them throwing and waving so many grants and scholarships about that it was ridiculous.

No matter that Charlie tried to hide their existence, Virgil _knew_ they were there – and knew that if Charlie put a little effort in, he could patent most of his inventions. Charlie had once told him he'd rather "be a kid while it lasted" and that had been the end of it.

But time-travel was something Charlie couldn't just come out of the blue with, and Virgil slowly began to understand that as the week went on – Charlie needed him for a change. Though not for just anything, oh no, his genius friend needed him to find a "machine guy", and Virgil knew the perfect one.

Zeke. The guy scared the crap out of Virgil, but he was perfect – a genius of a different sort. Who, at only eighteen, was already working at a junk yard – there was no other senior who fit and filled out their needs better then Zeke. The only real problem was convincing Charlie – and if Virgil could manage that, he knew could manage to convince Zeke to at least hear them out.

The opportunity came up on Friday, it was after school for Charlie and Virgil, but Zeke's metal shop class was still going strong. Virgil was making a fool of himself, if only to get Charlie to agree. For a genius, Charlie got pretty embarrassed for Virgil's sake when Virgil acted "funny" to tease Charlie. It usually worked out alright though, with Charlie agreeing with Virgil's side of things (Charlie had after all agreed that if Virgil found a mechanic to build his time machine, Virgil would have the choice to what they would do the first time using it).

Yet, Virgil found himself baffled at how he had gotten in this position; with Zeke staring down at them, looking very much like he'd like to hurt Virgil very badly. That was understandable, Virgil supposed, Zeke had every right to want to hurt Virgil after hearing Virgil "making fun" of monster cars that Zeke supposedly built.

But, Zeke's look said it all – he wanted answers. Virgil felt his stomach twist uncomfortably as he wondered what he was going to say this time to get them out of a beating – and somehow, likely by miracle, get Zeke to at least look at the blue prints of Charlie's time machine.

"Zeke, ah – well, that is if your not doing anything this weekend, could you, ah, come by my house to look at something Charlie thinks might work? We'd, ah, really like your help with it…" The words just sort of fell out of his mouth, and slowly Zeke's mask of scary-and-going-to-hurt-someone, fell away as he, very slowly, nodded.

"Great! Ah, this is the address." Virgil shakily passed him the pre-printed card with his name, address, and phone number – the reverse had the same for Charlie. Virgil tried not to show it that he left more then nervous when Zeke's fingers brushed his as the taller teenager took the card with a small grunt. Virgil had a moment to wish Zeke had spoken, or even that he'd worn full gloves, those with the fingers, rather then the fingerless leather gloves that fitted his motorcyclist persona. Feeling Zeke's warm fingers brush his sent pleasant tingles along his spine, and stole his breath, loath as he was to admit it.

Zeke only turned around, and went back to work on whatever metal masterpiece he had been working on. It felt oddly anticlimactic.

Saturday morning, bright and early, Charlie arrived with his black and white cat, "Albert Feline-stein", cuddled in his arms. When Virgil dared question it, Charlie's answer was both simple and annoying, his emotion-reading machine had told him – though his cat's meows – that kitty had wanted to visit Virgil and intestate Zeke.

Virgil, confronted with such logic, could only shrug and hope for the best.

Zeke arrived at a more decent hour – 11AM. Sitting in armchairs spread around in Virgil's front room was just as awkward as when Zeke had confronted them the other day. The blueprints were arranged in front of him; spread over the cluttered table, Zeke didn't seem to care as he chewed on his pen and studied the plans.

Though, there was _something_ did seem to be distracting him. Staring at him with a intensity that made Virgil wonder if there was something to Charlie's new-found invention to interpret his cat's meows, Albert Feline-stein watched Zeke with wide golden eyes.

"Your cat," Zeke began in a soft tone that rumbled out of his chest like a finely tuned engine, "is freaking me out." Those were the first words Zeke ever spoke, and they were directed at Virgil with an intensity that made Virgil feel sympathy for deer caught in the dead of night in hunter's headlights. The utter weakness of terror fell back as Virgil's ego and natural inclination to be truthful spurned him on to speak.

"It's not my cat – it's his." Thankfully, Charlie seemed perfectly willing to become the center of Zeke's attention, straitening in his seat as he spoke. Though all that same, Virgil felt guilty for putting his younger friend on the spot like he had.

"His name is Albert Feline-stein." Virgil only wished Charlie hadn't said something that could be considered "annoying". Form the roll of Zeke's eyes, the link between Albert Einstein and "Albert Feline-stein" had not gone unnoticed, and was very likely unappreciated.

"That's the dumbest name for a cat I've ever heard of." Zeke murmured a little too bluntly from Charlie's hurt expression, which, he didn't see as he looked back to the blueprints.

"C-couldn't agree more, Zeke, Zeke-ster," Zeke looked slowly up at him, cold blue eyes glaring into his own – it was then that Virgil decided to quickly make amends, no matter that he had practically dug his own grave trying to make Charlie feel a little better, "yeah – no, I hate – I hate when people bend names too, like, Virgil-loss, c'mon people it's Virgil…I'm going to stop talking now."

It was then his younger sister chose then to descend the stairs dressed in red dress with a fluffy red feather-thing wrapped around her shoulders. Virgil honestly wouldn't put it past her to purposefully listen from the top of the stairs for when it was the most opportune time to embarrass him in her search for "older, cuter, high school boys" – in which Virgil was a constant disappointment for her, as he was, after all a senior nerd – or as good as.

After successfully getting rid of her – Zeke making some sarcastic comment to which Virgil could only reply with "yeah", Zeke showed the first hint of being something other then a freakishly tall loner with a gift for mechanics. He understood Charlie's blueprints – after only half an hour, he knew exactly what he was dealing with building.

More importantly, he thought it was _possible_ to build it. At first glance – which was better luck then Charlie had first had convincing Virgil. Zeke didn't need convincing – he knew what it was, and he knew how – it was all Charlie needed to be encouraged.

When Zeke said he'd do it, he reached for the bean dip, licking it of his fingers, leaving a smear on his lip. The sight of it sent pleasant chills running over Virgil's skin. Charlie was a neat freak, and even when it concerned people, he just couldn't help himself. Boldly, he reached over with a napkin to wipe at the edge of Zeke's lips.

Charlie's reaching hand was caught in a crushing grip and a glare that would have paused even the devil in his tracks, it stole Virgil's breath to see Zeke threatening his friend – he didn't hear the threat, swallowing down his fear – and something else that Virgil did not want to dwell on as he decided to say something, anything, before Zeke had a chance to decline to build Charlie's time machine.

"Why- why don't we go to the junkyard to see what we'll need?" At Virgil's suggestion, Zeke looked to him, frowning for only a minute or two, before nodding, something alike respect in his eyes.

That was how Virgil found himself in the junkyard with Charlie and Zeke for most of that weekend. Often, Virgil would find himself glancing at Zeke out of the corner of his eyes, the taller teen was found mostly on his back beneath some metal-thingy, that if it dropped, Virgil had no doubt would hurt Zeke very badly – if not outright cripple him.

He found himself worrying over the other boy, and that was what Virgil found he was good at – worrying. If Zeke and Charlie talked about design and size, Virgil would be lost. He felt like a tag-along, though Charlie insisted Virgil be around when he dealt with Zeke.

Then, Sunday, Zeke asked what they were going to use the machine for first – and Virgil had the perfect idea – one that would ensure Zeke pay enough attention to him that was not negative – enough attention to see that Virgil was not just after wealth and popularity.

The Lottery.

It had been a stork of genius, and even though Charlie protested at first, he let Virgil have his way.

Monday came, and with it Charlie's plan to get a room for a "club" – one with enough room to build their machine, and yet out of the way so that people wouldn't go out of their way to find it and harass them.

Zeke tagged along when they confronted the vice principal at lunch. But it was Virgil who had had the wisdom to carry quarters, knowing that the nearly bald man craved junk food, and dollars rarely worked on dollar machines.

So, a deal was struck – their club, the "Back to the Future" fan club, was formed. They even got the room Charlie had wanted – room 77. A bomb shelter beneath the football field – one with a metal and cement shelter door with one of those bar-wheel locks, which Virgil didn't really like the look of.

It was an utter mess though; they spent two weeks alone cleaning it up – finally in the second month of the school year, they started building it. A quick week later and it was built, planned by Charlie, put together by Zeke's hands, and painted by Virgil. All of them played a part in the stolen parts though.

Charlie sat in front of the computer – in front of them a contraption that looked to have had the former life of a projector and a microwave – a ramp descended to where Charlie predicted the vortex would open up at.

When the vortex opened, it sung eerily in the once silent air, a cone shape spinning upward, filled with blue light and whites and other colors less distinguishable. None of them wanted to go into it – to be the "test rat", for until then the realization of what they had intended to do hadn't hit them. None the less, they _had_ done it – three high school seniors had done the impossible – they'd built themselves a time machine that could go back twenty-seven hours.

Suddenly that "weak" two-day gap seemed touchable, doable – all that remained was to test it.

It likely would have remained untested, if not for Albert Feline-stein's sudden meow. They couldn't test it on a person – but, maybe, they could test it on Charlie's cat, only, Charlie would never approve. Quietly, Virgil nudged Zeke in the shoulder, nodding to Charlie's cat, Zeke gave him one of those shy grins that Virgil had lately found himself craving and they left Charlie to rant aloud as they went to the cat.

As the lights hurt their eyes – they were kind enough to give the cat goggles – and a watch. Held by the collar that connected him to this time only by a leash, Virgil tossed the cat into the vortex; it seemed to whirl about unpleasantly until it disappeared with a final distorted meow.

It was then Charlie finally took notice and stomped over to stop them, Virgil purposely getting in the way so Zeke would not get distracted. When Zeke heard that the cat could die, he jerked on the leash, pulling Albert Feline-stein out of whatever time he had been in. He came out a "cat-popsicle" ice matting his fur. Never the less all was forgotten and forgiven when they checked the watch and saw it had worked.

Charlie's cat was the first ever time traveler. As Charlie and Virgil laughed and patted each other on the back, Zeke smiled on, feeling for the first time as if he belonged – that he wasn't as alone as he had always been.

It was a good feeling, not being lonely.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

This is all from one page of notes, which only had scrawled quotes – well, I'm rather proud of it – but what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chrome in the Morning Light **

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer; I do not own Minutemen; more to the point I do not own Charlie, Zeke, or even Virgil...-_pouts_-

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Zeke supposed he'd always had a hard time communicating with people. Those his own age avoided him, treating him the part of the outcast, simply because he had the bad luck to be "scary" tall. He didn't have a horrible past, or a defining day that made him "different" – not like Charlie and Virgil, who'd had the worst kind of luck the first day of freshmen year.

Zeke had seen the pictures in the year books – the two boys striped by the football team and dressed up as cheerleaders, only to suffer further indignity by being hung up on the Ram statue that till this day sat in the schoolyard. It had taken most of the school day to get them down, newspapers, television stations, all of them had had a field day.

Zeke had _never_ had a day like that – no one would dare do such a thing to him.

He was an orphan, but that was something he'd dealt with ever since he could remember – his uncle had taken him in, and taught him to weld. It wasn't such a bad way to grow up – a lot better then some, who got all they wanted in school popularity only to be smacked in the face with the sledgehammer that was real life and taxes once they'd graduated. Fates twisted ironic revenge for the geeks, that.

Zeke knew who he was though – he knew what he was good at, he had the drive to go to college and get better – and his future was pretty much like the paved road he drove his motorcycle on to school, and from home to work on.

Predictable – boring even.

Before that day in metal shop he had known about Charlie and Virgil, even if he had never bothered to outright speak to them. He knew Charlie was "some kind of genius" – and Virgil, well, Virgil was normal enough, if too nice for his own good. At least – that's what Zeke used to think – he was reconsidering that now.

When Virgil had said Charlie needed his help with an idea – Zeke had been intrigued. Genius-boy, from the school gossip, _never_ needed help – he was the leader of the geeks and nerds "married to science", with his "side-kick" Virgil – who defied most roles people tried to stuff him into.

He was not a nerd – he wasn't that smart; he wasn't popular, though it was rumored his "best friends" from before high school were Stephanie and Derek – people who knew him liked him well enough.

Zeke hadn't cared about it enough to give it more then a passing moment of thought before _that_ day. The day someone had tried to tell him he could not do as he wanted someone who was not his uncle – who was not related to him – who he did not respect.

Charlie – he had fully planned to scare the twerp after school – maybe pretend to run him into the pavement he had been so eager to defend. The twerp hadn't even seen his face yet and couldn't say if asked later, if it was or wasn't him.

Then someone did something that opened his eyes, Virgil had spoken up from his loyalty, Zeke knew – knew Virgil would stand up to him to defend Charlie. Zeke hadn't listened to the other rambling – he had been intrigued. Sure, Virgil was as nervous around him as a chihuahua facing a street dog, but there was something more there.

So, when asked to help, Zeke hadn't hesitated – in fact, he had gone of his own free will to Virgil's house, had eaten his bean dip – and agreed to build the "impossible". Now – it was finished, ready to be tested by getting a lottery ticket – by getting rich. The idea appealed to Zeke, but it was bothersome that Virgil wasn't here yet. Charlie wouldn't go without him, he knew no amount of threats would shake him – so Zeke hadn't even bothered.

They were ready to go – all that was left was to wait for Virgil Fox - that he was late at all bothered Zeke more then he wanted to admit. Before he could suggest going looking for him, half fearing someone had beaten him bloody and hid the body out of sight – Virgil appeared, looking dorky in his winter clothes, but quite safe.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

It was _the day_; they were going to do it – time travel. It was only a few hours back, but it would mean the lottery at their finger tips. Virgil licked his lips nervously, tongue flicking from top to bottom, as he stared himself down in the bathroom mirror.

He looked silly – he could admit that, but if Albert Feline-stein "the first ever time traveler" cat-popsicle came back with, well, icicle-fur; it could be considered a guarantee that they would come back equally as cold. And, Virgil…well, Virgil _hated_ the cold.

So, if he had to make due with a horrible looking coat, a scarf he was sure would get him killed by fashion police (thank-god there was no such thing), and a hat that would make him look like a pissed off porcupine, well, if it meant avoiding the cold – it was worth it to him.

Virgil glanced at the clock, and cursed – he was late, hurriedly, he grabbed the morning newspaper (tearing off the lottery numbers) and rushed to the subterranean room 77. He arrived just in time, for Zeke was looking more then a little annoyed – while Charlie looked more then "a little" hyper.

The only thing Virgil took notice of in Charlie's rant (long ago Virgil had learned to tune him out, as Charlie spoke mostly to himself of such things they both knew Virgil wouldn't understand) of warnings was…exploding? Time travel ran the rick of _exploding_?

_What am I doing_? Virgil asked himself – feeling at once chilled and weak kneed as he glanced to Zeke who seemed completely relaxed in the face of the prospect of being messily…_exploded_.

Well, he could, Virgil supposed, face danger every day at the junk yard. Maybe it was something you got used to. Virgil blinked then, seeing Zeke begin to attach a grappling hook to his belt.

"Uh…what's with the grappling-hook?" Virgil asked in a tone that implied he thought Zeke was being a bit..._nutty_. The _look_, again, told Virgil he would have done better by Zeke to keep his mouth shut.

"You making fun of the hook?" Zeke asked in turn, icy eyes meeting Virgil's own in a quiet contest of wills. Even looking slightly goofy in a coat too tight, Zeke managed to look both deadly and serious. Virgil wondered if he would ever understand the other boy, if he would ever manage to say something funny – something they could laugh at, rather then be at odds with.

"No- no, love the hook…" Virgil's soft stutter trailed off, as the oddly enchanting hum of jumbled notes filled the air, and Virgil glanced at the swirling vortex that would take them back in time – and make them rich, Virgil was sure.

Charlie stepped up beside Zeke, watching with him as Virgil went into the vortex – pausing only once to glance behind him – at them, before he took the plunge and was sucked down into the vortex; it swallowed him down like a drain.

For being the one to create the time machine, it took Zeke swinging Charlie over his shoulder to get him into the vortex. Afterwards, Zeke was never exactly sure how it happened – but as they were spat out of the time vortex, he landed on Virgil. Luckily – after grumbling about working on their landings – Charlie provided a distraction…of sorts.

Zeke watched in mixed amusement and worry as genius-boy danced. Half worried the trip through the vortex had scrabbled some of his brains.

"Is he okay?" Zeke asked Virgil in undertone; Virgil gave a small shrug glancing to him with a sort of sweet smile.

"He really loves science." For the first time in his life, Zeke thought what he was feeling just might be more then possessiveness – or some warped form of protectiveness – it was jealousy, though he didn't linger on why.

Getting a lottery ticket was a dud. Zeke didn't even want to try to get another one, and somehow he knew Charlie had seen that – though Virgil was all for another try, it would mean putting faith in another stranger – another possible person who would betray them.

For a few days after, Zeke didn't even try to keep in contact with the other two. It had been nice to see something to an end, to work with people who had begun to respect him – and he respected in turn – but he was better off on his own. It was what his uncle had told time and time again – so, it must be true.

Besides, what would you do with a time machine that could only take you back two days?

The answer came to him in the middle of lunch- which he had long ago finished with – glaring down at the school yard, and the passing students, all of them too caught up in their high school dramas to take notice of the outcast glaring down at them from the upstairs window.

A grinning Virgil was suddenly – unexplainably - climbing up on the ledge of the window he was sitting on, standing up beside him. Zeke wondered if the height difference was significant – but as Virgil started to speak what he said registered like the ringing of a bell, sending all other thoughts away.

"Okay – so, so let me get this strait, you're saying we become silent heroes to the uncool?" Zeke couldn't help but be a little more then "slightly" amused. Virgil frowned down at him, and Zeke later couldn't recall exactly what his speech was – all he knew then was Virgil spoke with such earnestly – conviction – that Zeke couldn't help but want to go along with it.

If only to see a glimpse of that passion that glimmered in Virgil's eyes directed at him again. If only to see those lips press together, moving with words unheard, with expressions unvoiced. Zeke thought it was a very real possibility he was lusting after Virgil Fox. Really, though, Zeke didn't give a damn what others thought – he could look all he wanted.

It didn't mean he'd get to touch.

_But what if I could_? Zeke thought as he shrugged his agreement to Virgil's speech, ignoring the way the other boys grin sent pleasant chills tingling along his spine in a downwards spiral that could lead to love – or take a nasty twist towards heartbreak.

Zeke only stood to follow Charlie, and if his shoulder brushed Virgil's a little too often, well – neither boy said anything.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The next morning, they found themselves in room 77, trying to work out a way for all three of them to go back in time – as it was looking, one of them would have to stay behind. It was noon, and Zeke was still tangled in the bowls of the time machine, with Charlie chattering non-stop trying to sort though the tangled yarn of his mind for a hint of the thread that was the solution.

Virgil could only watch, biting his lip – which didn't help Zeke's concentration in the least – as he just sat there, feeling all too useless.

Zeke finally snapped when he nicked his finger on a wire, it was useless – the jump was too big, a whole day was not a handful of hours – someone would have to stay behind to ensure they weren't get stuck.

"Not it." Virgil spoke up when Zeke and Charlie came to agreement, at first Zeke was puzzled, and then with a small grin to the blond, understood. Virgil was trying to lighten the tension that chained them – Charlie got it once Zeke had spoken – there was a do over, Zeke and Virgil saying "not it" moments after one another – leaving Charlie pouting.

Then, someone else said "not it" – someone who was female, dark haired, and held a folder pressed to her chest as she grinned over at them from across the room.

It was Jeanette, who apparently thought they were an actual fan-club to "Back to the Future" – even though, she had, apparently – never seen the movie but liked the concept.

Zeke hoped so, because she looked like she knew that the jumble of machines in the middle of the room weren't just there for looks. Zeke looked carefully between the grinning Virgil, and the nervous looking Charlie – and understood. Zeke couldn't help smirking, Charlie had a _crush_.

Virgil also, apparently, had an idea. Virgil pulled Charlie up to him, where Zeke rested on the ramp into the portal – in hushed words he explained his plan – to have Jeanette monitor the time jumps. When Jeanette frowned at them in a confused way, they smiled – awkward and "innocent". Jeanette returned it, looking around again at the subterranean bunker.

Charlie chanted "no, no, no" beginning to hit at Virgil when he pointed towards Jeanette and made kissy faces.

"No hitting." Zeke hissed softly, holding the twos hands away from each other. It was then they glanced to see Jeanette looking at them in a way that could only be described as "worried-for-your-sanity".

Again, they smiled widely – eerily mirroring each other, Virgil stepped foreword with their proposition. Jeanette after a lesson with Charlie, was all for it – but she canceled the portal before they stepped through.

Zeke had never been one to care for fashion; it just wasn't "his thing" – though Jeanette had taken it upon herself to correct such a flaw. She had merely dialed some number on a cell phone, and within half an hour a breathless man dressed formally, handed over several packages – he didn't look the least bit curious to why three awkward young men were in the basement of the school with Jeanette. In fact, Zeke thought he might be paid simply not to notice or question the odd.

Jeanette then demanded they try the white form fitting snow suits on. They fit – and Zeke, for one, did not want to know how she had known his size. It was somewhat creepy – oh, the suits were nice enough, but he felt like a living dress-up doll.

Perhaps that was why snapped at Virgil when the other boy said he liked how he looked (not that Zeke disagreed) but, the smaller boy did have the look of a chihuahua. Virgil's come back was to call him a yeti – so, their first time travel jump to aid the uncool was accompanied by comfortable bickering.

It was the start of something, that Zeke knew, he just hadn't known what.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Note; authoress would like to comment now that _no_, she was _not_ giggling when typing the word "_hook_", and would _never_ imply anything…_kinky_…

Also,_ Charlie x Virgil_ is the first ever Minutemen story in this category,

"**Perfect**" by _Sarcasm Is My Friend_. It just happened to be slash, and of course, inspired me to write the first chapter of this. Also, another _Zeke x Virgil_ has popped up –

"**Forty Eight Hours**" by _BrunetteBeliever,_ a sweet first date/first kiss. It inspired this chapter. Go on my lovelies, go read – or, better, go and write a one-shot with a dash of slash– it might just inspire me.

If you don't review, shame-shame is on you…-_sniffles teary eyed_-

…I wonder if anyone will ever write a _Zeke x Charlie_?...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chrome in the Morning Light **

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer; I do not own Minutemen; more to the point I do not own Charlie, Zeke, or even Virgil...or the actors who play them…-_pouts_-

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

It felt good, Virgil was quickly learning, to help people, in a strange kind of way – it was addicting. He had never thought about what motivated people who worked in social services, but if it was anything like going back in time to save someone from social embarrassment or ruin – it might be something he could do and like.

It also felt good to be acknowledged – to be talked about, to be noticed in a positive way by his peers. It'd only taken a few time jumps before people started talking about them – by the end of the month; they were heroes of the uncool. They were even considered heroes by the populars.

They were the 'Snowsuit Guys' and after the vice principal had made the mistake of accusing the Ski Club of being them, there was media coverage galore. No one could figure out who they were – they'd gone from being heroes of the high school uncool to being the talk of the town.

Though it seemed that with every time jump, the 'Snowsuit Guys' got more popular – Virgil, Zeke, and Charlie were dropping to the bottom of the social ladder. Though that didn't really matter at first – they had each other, and they had the time jumps to hold them together as a group.

Zeke had gone from the school outcast to being adored by two girls, which Virgil didn't know how he felt about. Otherwise, nothing had really changed for them socially. Then came the day Virgil would always remember with a bit of amusement, though at the time there was more then a little terror in the mix.

Zeke did not question himself as he sat down beside Charlie. Sure, 'his girls' had invited him to sit at their table – warning him not to invite his friends over – but Zeke found himself quite unwilling to leave Charlie and Virgil to their own devices.

They were friends. That was another thing Zeke did not question – his friendship – before Charlie and Virgil, he had been content to spend the school day alone. Beside him, Charlie bit his lip; Zeke by now knew better then to ask – only Virgil could pry information from the small blond when he was nervous.

A distracted Virgil joined them then, sitting beside Charlie without glancing at him. Zeke knew though, it was only a matter of time. Virgil said something to him – about some kid they'd helped in a time jump at least a week back, Zeke grunted before his attention was snatched by a blond in a pink shirt with the 'Snowsuit Guys' logo.

Zeke knew her by reputation – Stephanie, cheerleader and girlfriend of a jock. He also noticed Virgil's reaction to her – standing, smiling, hugging – all because she was getting into a college she wanted.

Zeke heard Charlie whimper softly as she left – and Virgil's attention was all too quickly riveted to him – asking what the matter was. Zeke looked down at the food on his tray – the metal fork he had held was bent – carefully he pocketed it. Licked the sauce from his lips, and glanced to Virgil who was beginning to look confused as Charlie spoke in a round about way of computer hacking.

No sooner then the word of explanation left his lips for Virgil's understanding, when Charlie confessed to _who_ he had hacked from. NASA. There was a surprised shout from Virgil (and if that didn't draw the cafeterias attention, Zeke didn't want to know what would), then Charlie – cheeks flaming red – yanked them beneath the cafeteria table they had been sitting on. The little guy was surprisingly quick when he was nervous.

Zeke listened with some admiration as Charlie spoke of how he had done what he had – of the missing pieces of his 'rocket cart'– of government files untouched since before they were born. Then of their decision, in a hushed whisper, they would not use the "jumper" for a while (using the term for the time machine incase anyone was listening) the three of them then confessing to thinking they were being watched.

Then there was Virgil's grape explanation for the reason the school outcasts had acted weirder then usual. Zeke didn't speak as he saw Derek mutter something into Stephanie's ear – something that, if Zeke was reading lips right was, "_Virgil's so gay_". Zeke's insides went chillingly cold, his eyes narrowing on the pair, though he said nothing as lunch bell rung and they went to class.

Virgil went to sleep that night, trying not to worry about a test in homeroom; he'd wake up with a whole different set of problems.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Zeke and he were in the junkyard, Zeke didn't have his shirt on. Even though they had just arrived to sit down – and Virgil was sure Zeke had not touched the engine, Zeke was already sweating, sweat slick muscles glistening in the sunlight. _

"_Why do you always watch me?" Zeke asked Virgil then while their gazes were still locked. Virgil knew that if he lied, Zeke would know – so – he didn't lie. _

"_Because I want to touch you…" Virgil murmured softly, knowing it was a dream when it was suddenly twilight. Zeke chuckled and it rolled over Virgil's skin, heating his groin, where Zeke noticed the tent in his pants. _

_Zeke had lain prone beneath the engine – now he rolled out from under it unharmed, Virgil found himself relieved that once again the other boy had escaped a dangerous situation unscathed. _

_Now he crawled on hands and knees to Virgil's side, hugging him around the waist, face rubbing into Virgil's lap – mouthing his cock through his too tight jeans. Virgil felt his breath catch in his throat, Zeke turned his face upwards then, his chin resting on Virgil's throbbing groin – daringly he looked directly into Virgil's dark gaze. _

"_Good, because, Virgil Fox, I want you too." There was the sound of a zipper being undone, though Zeke hadn't moved – Charlie would have said the physics of that were impossible – but Virgil didn't care as Zeke's fingers rubbed against his ass and his mouth swallowed Virgil, sending him into a dizzying downward spiral of pleasure that lifted him in the end. Flying with Zeke was better then falling alone. _

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Virgil woke then, gasping softly as he came in his boxers. When the spasms of pleasure had ceased he tenderly touched his still sensitive flesh, wondering. Virgil knew he desired Zeke – but could he have missed some sign that spoke of Zeke wanting him in turn?

Virgil's dream may have been what he secretly desired – if he could not have Stephanie, he told himself firmly -but when he went to lunch, he was faced with a nightmare.

Stephanie was surrounded by their peers, her leg in a brace – she was hurt, and Virgil would have done anything to change that. If not out of his desire for her, then out of the friendship they had shared before high school.

Then it occurred to him – he _could_ do something to save her – he could go back in time and save Stephanie from fall. He only needed to convince Charlie and Zeke of that after school.

It had taken more needling then Virgil had thought it would, but in the end, he had convinced them to go back and time to save Stephanie from the fall "creepy crush", or no. So he supposed he was more then partly at fault for her confronting him after school. Nonetheless she knew the truth; she was thrilled with the idea, although neither Charlie nor Zeke were too thrilled with her.

Virgil paid them no mind though; Stephanie was his oldest friend – so when she invited him to the football game that Thursday, Virgil went, dragging Zeke and Charlie along with him. He used it as an excuse that someone always embarrassed themselves at the game – it was true enough, though the real reason was that he wanted in some small way to be back in Stephanie's life.

Holding her against him after she had fallen off the cheerleader pyramid had felt _right_ – not as good as dreaming of Zeke- but better then anything else _real_ he'd ever experienced.

Virgil would have never guessed to what would happen next. It was the last moments in the game – and Derek had the ball, only to fumble with it when a streakier ran past on the track that surrounded the field. Charlie had gotten it all on tape, and while Virgil felt rotten for what had happened to Derek, it was something Charlie and Zeke were quite firm on not changing from the start.

In the beginning, Virgil was all for leaving things as they stood. That changed Friday before school, when Derek and Stephanie paid him a visit early that morning. At first he had felt betrayed that Stephanie had told Derek without asking him first.

Then Virgil was reminded of his friendship with them before high school – when, at the end – when they had him agreeing to change that event… Derek and he did the "friendship handshake" – a stupid thing he had tried to teach Charlie, but the young genius had never gotten the "scorch" part at the end right. It was something he had missed, that he hadn't realized he had.

This time, at lunch, he outright begged for Zeke and Charlie to go back in time to change things – in the end, they agreed only because they had Virgil's word that they could keep Charlie's tape of the fumble. It had been his idea to show it to Derek and Stephanie, because he so desperately wanted their friendship back. It seemed to work too, because after he had Derek's word the other would keep the time traveling machine a secret – he was invited to a Saturday night party.

It was his dream come true – to be openly acknowledged, not as a 'Snowsuit Guy' – but as Virgil Fox. That he would hurt Charlie by not telling him about canceling on their plans to watch "worst storms" together, well, there _would_ be other shows – but when was he ever going to get the chance to reconnect with Stephanie and Derek if he didn't take it when it was offered? Charlie would understand…

He did feel a little bad that he hadn't gotten a chance to call and tell Charlie of the change in plans, as most of that day was spent with Stephanie and Derek – just hanging out, like they used to before high school. Virgil had missed that most of all.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Zeke knew something was not as it should be when Charlie showed up at his house that Saturday. For one, he knew Charlie had made plans with Virgil to watch some natural geographic show on super-storms. For another, Charlie looked upset enough to start crying.

"H-hey, Zeke, can I come in?" Charlie asked in a soft tone, Zeke had grunted, moving aside to let the smaller boy enter. What bothered Zeke the most was that Charlie – shy of him most of the time – had just started talking once he'd sat down on the chair at the kitchen table.

"Virgil's out partying. He's become so different, Zeke, he was never like this before…before my stupid invention." Charlie sniffed; he'd pillowed his head in his arms. Zeke sat on the other side of him, glancing to the door, wondering if he could get away with calling his uncle to deal with Charlie and going out to drag Virgil back here to deal with Charlie.

"Do…do you think what's happening to Virgil is my fault? D-do you think that will happen to all of us?" Charlie asked shakily, and Zeke shrugged one shoulder. It was better for him to stay with Charlie, he decided then and there – in his current sniffly state his uncle was likely to offer Charlie a bit of alcohol.

Zeke did not want to explain a tipsy underage teen to Charlie's mother – she already thought he wasn't the best influence – she didn't need her suspicions confirmed. Let alone what Virgil might do to him if he found out. _If he cared enough to find out_…a speciously bitter inner voice hissed.

"Nah, I think what's happened to Virgil was always a possibility – always just beneath the surface. Does your mother know you're here?" Zeke asked then, wondering what you gave an underage teenager to drink to calm him down. Virgil had long ago warned him against giving Charlie sugar, back when they had barely begun working on the time machine.

"Y-yes, she knows…will…will he ever be my friend again?" Charlie asked in a tone barely loud enough to be called a whisper.

"Depends on when he starts to realize that Derek –maybe even Stephanie, are just using him." Zeke told him bluntly, it was best to be truthful with the smaller blond – besides; Zeke saw no reason to lie to him.

"B-but, that'd hurt him. He's just being mean – I don't want to see him hurt to change him back." Charlie confessed, still stuffy nosed, and Zeke silently handed over the tissue box.

"I don't think you can change him back, Charlie, not even the time machine would help with that. Sometimes, what we experience changes us – makes us grow up a little – that's what Virgil's going through now -a bit of growing up." They shared a look then, and Zeke knew the moment when the shadows in Charlie's eyes changed from sorrow to horror.

"Zeke – do you think that by saving people from embarrassing events – we've changed the experiences that make them who they are supposed to be?" Charlie let out in a rush, Zeke only shook his head.

"Charlie – it doesn't work like that. Sure, we've been changing things, but the future isn't written in stone. We're living proof of that." Zeke assured, but he could tell that Charlie was already struggling with the burden that revelation had on his soul.

"W-what about what Virgil's going through?" Charlie asked him then, trying to find a reason for why he felt guilty in the face of Zeke's logic. Zeke could tell Charlie wanted to stop Virgil from the hurt he would suffer in the future – and found another reason to be thankful for the weekend.

"Virgil will deal, and come out better for it if he still has friends to come back to." Zeke promised the small blond. He bore silent witness to when the shadows hardened and Charlie became determined to wait for Virgil to be the friend he knew once more. Zeke only hoped that Charlie and he would not have long to wait.

Sunday morning came for Zeke, and he found waking with the phone ringing very unpleasant. It was, as he had guessed before even answering - a call from an upset Charlie.

"What is it now, Charlie?" His tone, he hoped while not too harsh would clue the young genius to the fact that his sympathy was not endless, and Charlie was dancing on the edges of it.

"Virgil put me on hold – that was an hour ago – and he hasn't called back." Charlie was clearly distressed, and Zeke yawned as he sat up – glancing to the clock, the all too early weekend morning hour of ten blinked back at him.

"Charlie, breath, I'm sure Virgil is fine – it's likely only Stephanie or Derek." Zeke assured rubbing the bridge of his nose, the drama between Virgil and Charlie had better end before the next weekend, or Zeke would end it himself.

"What do you mean?" For a genius, Zeke thought bitingly, Charlie could be quite socially naive.

"Rumor has it that Stephanie is breaking up with Derek this weekend – smart money is on she called Virgil and he ran over to comfort her like the good loyal dog she thinks of him as." Zeke felt the silence lengthen for a moment – but found it useful as he padded into the kitchen to grab a bit of toast his uncle had set out earlier that morning.

"How do you know that?" Charlie asked then, tone more then a little curious. They both knew Zeke was still considered the scary school outcast.

"My girls babbled about it." Zeke grunted softly as he answered, bending to get the tub of butter from the fringe.

"Zeke…are you jealous?" Charlie asked carefully, Zeke felt himself go cold – and even though it was rude, and Charlie would likely whine and question it later, he hung up. Zeke had never been good with people – he wasn't good with his own feelings either. He wasn't about to admit to Charlie that Virgil had often lingered in his mind in more then "just friendly" ways.

After that morning conversation, Zeke found he didn't have much of an appetite and went back to bed. There was less thinking involved.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Note; -_coos_- I is happy to mention a few new Minutemen slash stories –

"**Supernova**" by _El Takeshiro; _a _Zeke x Virgil_ focused in a sentence-long "drabble" for a word, quite charming – rather like snippets of a life after the movie. Also,

"**Important Matters**" by _FireDemonOfShadows_ got me thinking on how I'm going to end this – so it's worth a look even if it only hints at_ Zeke x Virgil, _also – very interestingly there is a _Derek x Virgil_ story called

"**The Thing About High School**" by first time author _Jzz 1t Up19_It might be worth a look…as it has _Zeke x Charlie_ as well. Most of these stories can be found in _Disney_ or the _Misc. Movies_ categories, but all of them have the word "_**Minutemen**_" in the summery, so if you wish to write a story in this 'verse, please do include that so I (and others) know where it is when I use search on this site!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chrome in the Morning Light **

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer; I do not own Minutemen; more to the point I do not own Charlie, Zeke, or even Virgil...or any continuation of said Disney movie…-_hopes for continuation TV series_-

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Waking up to someone pounding on your door on a Monday morning is never a good sign. Zeke cursed, mostly because he thought he might be late for school and "his" girls were going to be pissed and ranting at him until the school was in sight and they knew for-sure that they weren't going to be late.

Things had been a lot simpler when it'd only been him and his motorcycle. He struggled to hop into his jeans – grabbing a t-shirt on top of the dirty laundry basket he might have worn it on Friday – and if he was truthful - Thursday, but who really gave a crap what he wore more then once, it still smelled Okay-_ish_.

He opened to the door to suits – two of them, both so over muscled he couldn't see past them. He felt suddenly very exposed and vulnerable, something unpleasant twisted in his stomach.

"Get your shoes on son; we've got some questions for you." Zeke glared at him eye-to-eye. Like _hell_ he was going anywhere – Zeke's lip curled, sneering at the two men. It was a act, he backed up – the suits staying where they were, his shoes were beside the door – and so was the phone.

"I'm not going any where with the likes of you – _old man_ - until I see some ID." Zeke told them, trying very hard not to look toward the pantry door where a metal bat lay propped up against the wall. He wasn't too keen on them calling him "son" either. Gave him mental images of a too small jail cell, and a cell mate that was far too interested in his ass then he was rightly comfortable with.

"Federal Bureau of Investigation, Agent Wilson and Agent Smithson, you turned 18 this year, did you not Zeke?" Zeke grunted keeping them in sight as he bent to put one shoe on, it was too early to reach for the phone or the bat.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Zeke asked, knowing what it meant – it meant they could throw him in a jail cell for a night and all his uncle could do was pace and fret the night away. It didn't matter that he wasn't out of school – that he didn't even shave – the Feds considered him a adult, and could charge him as such.

"We'd rather not involve your…guardian in this investigation; understand that if you do not cooperate then we will see that things are very…uncomfortable for you." It was a threat, plain in simple – and that twisting thing in Zeke's gut grew cold as he realized he was a little less then a nobody to them; in the big picture, he didn't even warrant a second glance – they could say what they liked, and no one would question it.

"I get the picture." Zeke told them, pulling on a second shoe, grabbling his jacket – and letting them take him. _Being on the run from the law was a lot more fun when the feds didn't know who they were looking for_, Zeke thought with a wary sort of grimace.

That day, Zeke wasn't the only one to be taken in by the FBI – Charlie came in shortly after him – and Virgil the last of the trio. They didn't know about Jeanette – they had no reason to, she had never hung out with them – she was not a misfit, nor was she a popular.

She was the oddball rich girl, and if that was what was protecting her – Zeke was grateful, for she wasn't a less then nobody – her parents were rich, and if they listened to her – heard out his uncle, Charlie's mom, and Virgil's own parents – well, maybe, just maybe they could get out of this and tell their side of it.

Zeke felt a lump form in the back of his throat as the FBI pointed out the NASA connection, the hacker having used one of their school computers. Charlie was wrecked with guilt – and Zeke wished he knew what had happened to cause the younger boy such distress.

His mother had to know what was happening – it was the only reason Charlie would confess almost instantly like he very nearly did. Virgil was a much better liar – managing to look half honest – Zeke was no good at it. Simply because he relied on intimidation to get his point across – there was no way in hell that on top of everything else – he was going to harass some suits.

Zeke felt it was all too good to be true when they were let free – his pulse beat so rapidly he was surprised no one else heard – his chest felt tight as he followed Charlie and Virgil into the daylight.

They were really free? – or was this merely some master tactic by the FBI? Zeke breathed in deep, and found he didn't really give a damn what it was. He wasn't one to kick a gift horse in the mouth. It was then that, of course, Charlie and Virgil started to argue.

"Charlie's right, going to parties hanging with the populars." Getting fed up with their bickering, Zeke had stuck up for Charlie, who gave him a grateful look. Virgil caught it, and looked to Zeke, frowning slightly. Virgil had always counted on Zeke's support – to find it lacking disturbed him.

"Hey, if I remember correctly you benefited from this too." Virgil accused softly, as if that alone would change Zeke's mind on whose side he should be on.

"How So?" Zeke asked softly, eyes narrowed on the blond before him. He tried not to be distracted by Virgil's looks – Virgil was pretty, but that didn't make him always right.

"We gave you a life. Before us you were this big guy everyone was afraid of." Virgil exclaimed softly, Zeke stilled – hurt – the way Virgil said it, it was as if the blond was dismissing their friendship as a charity case.

"You better shut up, Virgil." Zeke had never been so angry; he wanted to hurt something – to bleed it – but he didn't want Virgil to be hurt. Something dark passed over his features and Virgil all but jerked away.

"See?" Virgil pushed weakly, glancing to Charlie for support. But Charlie had seen the way Virgil's words had hurt Zeke, despite Virgil being obvious to it – Charlie wasn't.

"You're being mean, Virgil." Charlie accursed, sounding like the boy he was. Virgil was fed up with it – both of them had seemed to turn on him – he'd had enough of defending himself and accusing others, instead he pushed – and instead of giving way to him – they stood firm.

"Charlie, why don't you go home to your computer and your cat?" Virgil was clearly annoyed and he knew the moment he said it – he shouldn't have – but he couldn't help himself at the moment. It was all so unfair.

"I…I will. Good luck on your new life a popular person." Charlie wasn't crying, but he sounded like he wanted to. He turned then and left Zeke and Virgil, running away. He knew though, that if Virgil was given time to cool off, he'd apologize, and maybe things would be okay between the three of them again.

"I'm out of here too, I'm better off on my own, I always have been." Zeke told Virgil then, seeing the friendship he had formed with the two boys shattered and unable to sit by and do nothing. He wanted to run too – so fast and far, maybe he could escape the pain of being friendless once again.

Virgil watched in frustrated indecision as the two walked away from him – he needed time to cool off, he knew that – but this, this felt all too much like a end to something he couldn't – or didn't want to - define.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

After school – which was _very_ awkward as Zeke and Charlie avoided even a glimpse of him – Virgil found himself at home, considering calling them – considering an apology. Hanging with Derek and Stephanie just wasn't the same as hanging with Zeke and Charlie. The years had done more then part them socially; they were like different people – not at all like the people he had known growing up.

Just when he was about to press speed dial – it rung, confused – for Zeke would never call him if he was upset, and Charlie wasn't about to make the first move when they'd had a argument…he was surprised to see "Derek" blinking on the caller ID. Feeling a bit numb – as only Stephanie bothered to call him – he answered.

Derek wanted to meet – and it was about Stephanie. Virgil had a feeling he knew what the question would be – to turn back time, to change things so Derek and she were back together again. And even though Stephanie had asked him to the dance "as friends", he could tell she was upset – and he didn't want that. Even though it would change her breaking up with Derek - and might change who she would become – was it so bad to want her to be happy?

Even if it meant she and Virgil could never be? Undecided, Virgil went to meet Derek, and plotted with him, all to bring about a thing he didn't really want – but would do – if only to see his friends happy.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Made uneasy by the FBI, and his mothers promise for grounding if anything came of it – Charlie ran a simulation that very day – a simulation compiling all the assorted time travel jumps.

That afternoon ( he was embarrassed to admit that he'd stayed up till 3AM and his mother had called the school claiming a Sick Day) he was woken up by an overly-cheerful Jeanette, it was Tuesday – and prom, and his mom likely thought it would be cute if she went with her son. Charlie, despite being disoriented by being called bird-nick-names, went directly to his blaring computer.

Jeanette's words that the simulation did not look "good" did nothing to properly sum up an End-of-World simulation, one that Charlie had not dared to linger on until that moment. In his rising panic, he managed to very calmly ask Jeanette if she had a ride – her driver was in fact still waiting outside, his request to go to where he remembered the FBI building to be was met with a blank look, but was unquestioned – though obeyed.

By the time they got there, Charlie knew he had worked himself into a near frenzy – though it really couldn't be helped. Somehow though, the FBI convinced him he needed to tell Zeke and Virgil of the development – his and Jeanette's assurances that they never jumped without all three of them went ignored. Charlie, for once, would find himself grateful he had listened to "authority" – for he knew there would only be one place Zeke (as he did have two girls to take to prom) and Virgil would be.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Zeke had never really liked socializing – in fact, he almost didn't go together – only his girls convinced him it might give him a chance to see Virgil. To perhaps reconnect, they saw how wrecked he was over his friendship with Charlie and Virgil shattering. They perhaps realized what Virgil really meant to him – if they did, or didn't, they had not voiced it.

Though Zeke thought even a social blind-as-a-bat freshmen would know he was-not-pleased at all to see Virgil show up with Stephanie's arm tucked in his. They danced – and Zeke curled his lip, glaring at the wall – it was like fate was fucking _taunting_ him – pushing him, just to see how much he could take.

They were even named Queen and King of the prom for damnations sake – as if it was some sign from _God_ the two were fated to be together (which he _knew_ was a utterly ridiculous romantic ideal). _Well, screw God and fate_, Zeke thought with a bitter taste in his mouth, _I'll get through this_…and probably roar into hell riding his motorcycle, for he fully intended to go for a careless ride, even if it was off road, away from town, and would worry his girls.

"Zeke," one of his girls said so softly, that even though she sat beside him, he nearly didn't hear her, "I think your friend is going to be in trouble..." He looked to her, then to his other girl, who nodded towards Virgil, Virgil who was alone at the punch table, likely getting something for Stephanie.

_Was the popular too good to get her own drink_? Zeke curled his lip, just looking at her – it was careless behavior like that, the "gallant" gesture (and sometimes it was just that a guy needed a break from the hormones the girl's presence sent buzzing through him like a hornets nest) but sometimes, well sometimes it wasn't- if it wasn't someone like Virgil getting her a drink, it might be some slime of their dance partner that led a girl to being drugged, raped – or worse.

Zeke's attention narrowed to Virgil in the next moment, as Derek had approached him, intent clear on his features. They spoke in hushed, hurried whispers – Zeke felt his fingers curl, the slime of a popular was likely the one responsible for ruining his friendship with Virgil and Charlie.

Derek was pushing Virgil to the exit – and Zeke stood involuntarily – his girls looking to him worriedly. The jocks had noticed what was happening between Derek and Virgil, only, instead of worried – they were itching to see a fight, or help Derek out in one. It was a unfair advantage, Zeke and Virgil against Derek and the jocks – but it was one Zeke was itching for, for boiling just under the surface was his sorrow and rage at loosing a friendship that meant more to him then he was willing to say.

His girls gave him looks of worry, but they understood – it seemed that most of their peers went with him – and the vice principal – followed Virgil and Derek out. Very faintly, he thought he heard Charlie call for Virgil, but ignored it in favor of the danger he thought Derek posed to Virgil.

He arrived with most of the prom goes at his back, though Zeke was careful to keep Virgil and the jocks in sight. He almost wished he had his bat, but it would be far more satisfying to bloody his hands. Zeke's thoughts of savagery went out the window when the vice principal made an appearance, and Charlie managed to fight his way though the crowd to yell about "time instability" and "black holes". Then the FBI, CIA and Bureau of Weights and Measures appeared out of the crowd of prom dresses and suits.

Zeke would never remember exactly what it was that caught their attention – it wasn't a noise, not precisely – it wasn't a feeling of impending doom – no; it was as if the calm night had turned into a storm. Zeke had a feeling that whatever Charlie had been trying to warn them of – it was too late – whatever it was that involved temporal distortion and black holes was happening…under the football field – where _their_ time machine was.

Someone had called in even more FBI lackeys, who kept the fascinated students at bay – Zeke only hoped there were no side effects – like remembering double time lines or something. Once the football field was secure, there was a mad dash to room 77. Then there was an argument if students should go – or shouldn't go – back in time to save the world, seeing as they were the only ones to know the jumps intimately, there wasn't really a choice.

Then Virgil volunteered to go, and Charlie rushed to partner himself with the elder boy. Zeke's lips twitched when he heard Charlie's response to Virgil claiming he had "helped" build the time machine.

"They'll need me, Sir, and my hook." Zeke chimed in, said hook being coiled against his shoulder, Virgil rolled his eyes – but grinned all the same, glad to have Zeke at his side and watching his back. Charlie was near beaming, he was so pleased to have them back to being friends.

They endured the awkwardness of suiting up with Feds watching – there was a mutter of "the men in white", and some snickers – but in the end they were the Minutemen, silent heroes of the uncool – and about to save the world from a black hole. It was a big leap, but it felt great to walk down the hall, standing tall and proud – like astronauts. Zeke only winked at his girls, who giggled, nervous – but proud and delighted to have "their" Zeke back to normal and out of his depression.

Charlie was kissed rather enthusiastically by a grinning Jeanette; she'd apparently gotten tired of waiting for Charlie to make the first move. It resulted in a frozen Charlie, which was picked up and flung over the shoulder of Zeke. After three steps, he started to squirm – and Zeke let him down chuckling.

Then he caught sight of Virgil, pulled aside by Stephanie – Zeke watched from afar, biting his tongue, Charlie looked worriedly up at him, but said nothing. It looked as if they were going to kiss – but Derek interrupted, and Zeke had never been so happy to see the jerk of a popular. Zeke and Charlie swept in then, guiding Virgil away from them, and if Zeke glared over his shoulder at them in a more then deadly way, well – neither of them said anything.

Facing down the football field, the ground sinking and swirling beneath them – Zeke had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time they kissed the girls goodbye, he clung to it – hoped for a happy ending. Very faintly, above the chants of "Minutemen" he heard Virgil's remark "at least they got the name right".

Then, they jumped – throwing their lives and fates into the swirling darkness.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Note; yes, yes, I know I ended it at a cliffhanger – I do apologize darlings, but review – I might surprise you. The "Minutemen" has been written into a book – www . betterworld . com /Minutemen – id – 1423114051 . aspx? afid11; remember to take the spaces out, or Google "Disney Minutemen book"; also be on the lookout for the movie – should be coming out soon. I haven't seen any new Minutemen slash stories, so hopefully that'll change soon! Next chapter is the last, I think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chrome in the Morning Light **

_Abby Ebon_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Disclaimer; I do not own Minutemen; more to the point I do not own Charlie, Zeke, or even Virgil...I think this has been thoroughly established, eh?

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The landing _could_ have been better, but all things considered, Virgil was just grateful they weren't dead. He'd never forgotten Charlie telling him, in passing, that they could "explode". Virgil had no desire whatsoever to meet with such a messy ending. Finding himself in a park (in the _daylight _when prom had happened at_ night_) was unexpected, but then, he'd just jumped into a "black hole" in a football field, and he had little inclination to point out that this was a little odd.

While Charlie ranted and worked on what looked like hotwired toaster combined with a laptop, Virgil went to the park bench, there was a newspaper, and he was just the littlest bit curious to how far back in time they'd gone – just to know what time they'd be stuck in if this didn't work out.

He read the date, at first it meant nothing to him – just a number, then he felt as if a jolt of lightning had gone through his body, the first day of freshmen year. It was the day – the single moment in time – he blamed the hell the last three years he'd been put through. Thoughtfully, he glanced over his shoulder, saw Charlie's little machine seem to call a swirl of light down to it – it looked just like the worm hole in room 77. At the sight of it, the kids still lingering in the park ran off – no one would believe them here, then again, if it all worked out, they might not remember.

_Sorry, Charlie_. He thought as he took off running to the school – he'd make it up to Charlie later, he just _had_ to stop what was going to happen to him. Or at least try, he heard Zeke and Charlie following him – calling for him, but did not stop, not until he'd got to the gate on the top of the bleachers that surrounded the football field.

_I made it_. He thought breathlessly, looking down to see the scene that played out in his nightmares set bellow him. This time was not like his nightmares, he could change this – he had to try to – he had paused to long, and felt Zeke's hand close on his arm like an iron bar.

"Virg, no – Virg – look…" Zeke tried to say, but met with the determination in Virgil's eyes, he paused – but Charlie did not.

"Are you honestly thinking of stopping what's going on down there?" There was something in Charlie's eyes – a fear, much like the fear that Zeke was all too familiar with. At being alone, friendless.

"Why not? Isn't that what Minutemen do, undo mistakes? Well, I made a mistake down there I have a chance to be somebody." Virgil told them as there was a rush of the rocket-cart's engine just beneath them. Virgil turned, trying to go down the bleachers – Zeke didn't know he had, but he had let Virgil go, he reached for him again, desperate – but then Charlie spoke, and it was as if Virgil _had_ to pay attention.

"Okay, but know this. What happened down there is we became _friends_. That day that we got tied up together on that _stupid_ ram statue. This day – this day that you hate so much- just because you got a little embarrassed, this is my _favorite_ day. Even though I'd still be a nerd, it didn't really matter anymore, because now I had a real friend that would _always_ make everything _okay_. So much for always, I guess." Charlie sounded near tears, and Virgil looked back at the football field – then to Charlie who had already turned and was walking away.

"Listen, listen Virg, you do what you gotta do here. An' if things aren't the same on the other side, it's been a good ride." Zeke said simply, looking over Virgil's shoulder at what was happening on the football field. He turned and went after Charlie, knowing the prodigy shouldn't be alone.

Virgil turned back to the field, torn between going after his friends and staying to see this "put right". _This is the past_. Virgil thought as saw them (he and Charlie) already being carried off, his gaze lingered on Derek. He had always wondered why his friend had never made an attempt to help him.

Then he saw Derek wave the lipstick the football players had smeared on their lips, and it felt alike an oily smear across his heart, a near physical blow. Somehow, he moved himself into action, going for the rocket-cart; he'd need it to get to the park. Charlie had designed its controls simply enough and it only took a turn of a key to see it on and to drive it out of the school in the direction Zeke and Charlie had gone.

He arrived just in time to stop Charlie from having something alike a temper tantrum. Later, he never really remembered what he'd said – likely something about friendship and not wanting to repeat high school all over again, whatever it was it was enough to get them in the rocket-cart (it had seatbelts) and kick into high gear. They almost got caught in a car crash – almost went the wrong direction- and if it hadn't been for Zeke's grappling hook, they never would have made it.

It was a wild ride, and amongst Charlie's screams that they weren't going to make it (and if they didn't, Virgil was fairly certain they were going to crash into the tree the portal had conventionally placed itself in front of) Virgil realized this was fun – being with Zeke and Charlie, it was a adrenaline rush and worth any amount of embarrassment.

Virgil, though, _really_ hoped he wasn't about to die. He also really, really didn't want to think about the rocket-cart impacting a tree at the speed they were going. It was later an unspoken agreement that no one admit they closed their eyes. The first sign that Virgil knew he was still alive (although certainly not seated in the rocket-cart) was Charlie asking where said rocket-cat was. As if in answer the portal seemed to spit out one of the rocket-cart's wheels.

"That's it_, no more time travel_!" Zeke exclaimed, managing to sum up their collative feelings at the time in less then six words. The coach told them to get off the field – or run, so that's just what they did in "jogging suits" that were white snowsuits. Still, just because the coach didn't recognize them (he was a little dense at times) didn't mean they'd done what they'd hoped to.

Once inside the school, they walked by the vice principal, (who'd always been after the "Snowsuit Guys" from the start) upon seeing them ducked out in white snowsuits, and looking somewhat deer-in-the-headlights caught, only muttered about "dress codes" and left them in peace. It was almost too incredible, but they had done it – saved the world from a black hole. That it was their time machine had caused the rift in time was secondary.

They went to the library – to find out the date, turned out it was the day they'd gotten together to make the time machine, though there was no sign of their "other selves". Zeke thought though, that it was good for Virgil to stick up for himself where it concerned Derek. It was cute to see Charlie try for a return kiss that hadn't happened yet. Though he thought he saw Jeanette smile, and reassured Charlie that it'd be "cool".

Zeke glanced to see his girls, though they weren't his girls yet – and winked with a small smile, only for them to giggle. Virgil went after Stephanie, and Charlie, he thought, spoke to the librarian. Zeke didn't really pay attention to the conversation, though he did hear the word "teleportation" from Charlie's mouth- then a pause. Zeke was really tempted to groan in despair.

Then Charlie had to go and make a scene, yapping about "teleportation" and "still having the time machine supplies" only for Zeke to yell about "black holes" and "no" repeatedly. It accomplished one goal though – Virgil never kissed Stephanie, and had to be, in fact, dragged away from her as they pulled Charlie away from the library and people who likely now thought them insane.

After that, safely away from the rest of the student body - Zeke couldn't help but yawn – and it was true, it was contagious. Soon, both Virgil and Charlie were yawning too, rubbing their eyes – they realized, once the adrenalin had passed, they'd probably been up nearly twenty-four hours, almost zombie-like; Charlie led them to the computer labs, dark, quiet – although far too clean.

"We can crash here, no one will bother us." Charlie assured them softly when Zeke looked uneasy.

"What do you think happened to the "us" that, you know, were here before?" Virgil asked, particularly disturbed at the prospect of "loosing" himself in this timeline. Charlie shrugged, a small frown covering his features, he too seemed worried.

"Ah, hell, guys, we'll probably never figure it all out – just let it rest, were home, safe – and never teleporting-slash-time-traveling again – _right_, Charlie?" Zeke asked curling his hand into a fist threateningly.

"Er, right…" Charlie grinned a bit, hands raised in "surrender", and Zeke snorted, smiled a bit and folded his arms to lay his head on them, suddenly drained. Somehow, in snowsuits in the middle weather that could have called summer, they fell asleep.

Virgil woke a bit later, to a sound alike a chainsaw – Zeke's snores. Virgil remembered him warning them about it, but he hadn't really taken it seriously. However, Zeke looked…peaceful in his sleep, the fringe of his bangs covering his eyes – Virgil's fingers itched to remove it – so for once, he gave into impulse, reaching out to lightly touch the others skin, wondering if it would feel like it did in his…dream.

Virgil didn't get a chance to find out, as Zeke had moved to grip his hand in his sleep, as if he has sensed what Virgil had intended. Icy blue eye opened, looking into Virgil's own – a number of thoughts passed through his mind, but, most of all – the thought that his eyes looked just like they had the day he'd lifted his helmet, his eyes wild and wary all at once, though Virgil flushed as something in Zeke's eyes softened.

There was no warning, when Zeke pulled Virgil closer to him – it was either move in close, or have his arm yanked – so Virgil found himself pressed to the side of the other male. Icy eyes darkened as they looked at him, and Virgil flushed – opening his mouth to say something, a excuse, a question - Zeke didn't give a chance, and when warm lips met Virgil's he forgot what he was going to say, as a tongue pushed into his mouth, hot, slick moving against teeth and lips and tongue leaving Virgil panting, and aching hard.

Then, Charlie, in typical Charlie manner – interrupted, likely having gone to the bathroom. He looked between them, mouth half open as they tried their best to look innocent, flushed, and Virgil practically straddling the older teen. Zeke didn't think they succeeded.

"L-let's make a rule," Charlie stammered, blushing to the roots of his blond hair, "a no kissing in front of Charlie rule."

Zeke couldn't help it – he laughed, and soon enough, he was joined by the other two.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Ending Note_; well, this has to be a record for me, I finished this story pretty fast (less then a _month_!), all things considered – I hope none of you were disappointed by the no smut, and I would like to say that it's been a pleasure writing this. Also, do check out

"_**Double Entendre**_", by _xxmidnitexglowxx_!

Also, thanks goes to the following people, _Aerias-A-Writer_ who put my story on the C2 "**Aerias's Faves**". To those who put this story on their favorites – CakeInfinity, _El Takeshiro_, KingofLoosePages, _Mean-girl05_, Nitroglycerin Toast, _Obsessive Nature_, SirenMoon, _Yankii_, malfoyshorttie, _starbright37_, and xxBloodAngelxx.

Thanks also goes to; _Aerias-A-Writer,_ CakeInfinity, Celestial Pendent, _DarkPhoenix1987_, El Takeshiro_, FireDemonofShadows, _KingofLoosePages, _Littlepaw_, Nobody's Ever Home, _PlasticBagFreak_, Salaiii, _Souless_-_tears_, Yankii,_ brokenwriter,_cnfzdpsychosis, _malfoyshorttie_, princess neko-jin ninja, _starbright37_, xxBloodAngelxx, and_ xxmidnitexglowxx,_ for simply putting this on their alerts.

To all who review(ed), I deeply hope you enjoyed this, it's been a pleasure, and though I do hate endings, they must come – so, unless I get a plot for this – perhaps to cross it with _Doctor Who_ (I do wonder what the Doctor would do when faced with three teenagers able to go back twenty-four hours with a ten-minute window) or some other fandom – this is "the end", for now.

Also, be on the lookout for another _Minuteman_ _**one-shot**_ story from yours truly, called "_**Whispers of a Forgotten Moment in Time**_" likely to be placed in the "_Misc. Movies_" section. It takes place when the boys are older, and have vowed to put the time machine behind them, then, Zeke starts having dreams of Virgil, naughty ones – that feel too real to be imagined. Only, he's never done anything with Virgil, right? Then after a dream that leaves him sizzling, he goes to Virgil, and demands to know what he's done…only Virgil hasn't done anything…then, their focus narrows to Charlie…who best have a damned good reason for changing time. _Zeke x Virgil x Charlie _is the pairing…


End file.
